RWBY: Atlesian Uprising
by The Dark Knight of Remnant
Summary: The lower classes of Mantle rise up to tear Atlas down. Harvey Dent leads a revolution to Jacques Schnee's doorstep. The White Fang dispatches operatives with an agenda of their own. Atlas needs the Batman more than ever to quell the fires. Part of my RWBY/DC crossover series. Prequel to RWBY: Contract & RWBY: Chaos. I do not own RWBY or DC Comics.
1. Prologue

Waylon wrapped the bandages around his hands while he watched Larissa apply the black paint over her eyes.

"Tonight is the night, mi amor," Larissa said, finishing her makeup and picking up her orange vest.

"It's been a long time coming," Waylon growled, a touch of sadness hitting him as his lover put the clothing on to cover herself.

Larissa noticed this and held off on zipping up. She sauntered over to him and leaned in close, placing a hand on his scaly face. "Tomorrow, we can stay here. But tonight…" She zipped up her vest. "Tonight, we make Atlas bleed."

Waylon grinned wide, flashing his pointed teeth. Larissa smiled back and hissed, showing her fangs and forked tongue.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up," Waylon snarled. "Let's get going, little viper. I'm getting hungry."

Copperhead and Killer Croc walked out of their dingy apartment, sure not to be late for the meeting.

* * *

Slade drew the whetstone over the edge of his blade. He already had his guns loaded and his armor on. This was his last preparation.

"I swore I was done with the White Fang," he spoke aloud for the personal recorder he had set on his desk. He found it helped focus his thoughts.

"I swore I wouldn't take anymore jobs from them after they fired me and sent a kill squad after me. But the payment was too good to turn down. 1.5 million lien isn't very remarkable for my rates. But to officially be cleared from their radar? That's the real prize. Even if they succeed in conquering the world, they'll leave me well alone." He tested the blade's edge to find it satisfactory. He sheathed it over his shoulder and stood from his seat.

"Tomorrow, I'm done with the White Fang. But tonight…" He pulled his mask over his face. "Tonight, I'll do one more job to help their cause."

Deathstroke stopped the recording and walked out of his hideout, ready to get the night over with.

* * *

Harvey flipped the coin in his hand in the center of the empty courtroom. He caught it, but didn't check how it landed. He just kept flipping.

"I used to respect this building," he spoke aloud, airing his grievances. "I used to believe in the system. I used to think that we could all be equals in the eyes of the law." He continued to flip his coin. "But I see now, that Atlas is split between those on top who live with no consequence, and us on bottom who are forced to suffer for it.

"But no more. Tonight is the night that we take our city back. Tonight is the night that all their sins catch up to them. They won't wriggle their way out this time."

He turned to those who had rallied behind him tonight, human and Faunus alike. "Tomorrow, we'll welcome Atlas into a new era. But tonight…" He opened his hand, revealing the scorched side of his coin face-up. "Tonight, we tear the old Altas to the ground."

Two-Face left the courtroom and pulled the detonator from his pocket. It was time to begin.

* * *

Winter packed the last of her things. She'd insisted on doing it herself. If she was determined to be independent from now on, she should start now.

"Why do you have to go?" her younger sister whined. "Things are always better when you're here."

"I'm sorry, Weiss," the older Schnee, "but this has been a long time coming. I can't stay home forever."

Weiss lowered her head. "I know. I just wish I could leave, too."

Winter stopped what she was doing to comfort the younger girl. "Don't worry, Weiss. You will. In four years, you'll be old enough, too."

"Four years just feels so far away," Weiss began to cry.

Winter kneeled down in front of her sister and wiped the tear from her eye. "Tomorrow, I have to go to the Academy," she said to her sister. "But tonight… tonight, I'm still here."

The sisters hugged each other, when they suddenly heard an explosion in the city.

* * *

Bruce watched the live feed broadcasted to his monitor. The Atlas courthouse was a burning rubble. Outside of it, an angry crowd was gathered. They were all armed. Stood before them was a man with half of his face burned off.

"It seems we've found Mister Dent, sir," Alfred noted.

Harvey was addressing the news helicopter currently broadcasting the riot. "I hope you're watching, Schnee! Your time is at an end!"

"Alfred," Bruce said to his butler, "call Vicky. Tomorrow, I'll give her that interview. Tonight..." He stood from his chair and pulled the cowl over his face. "Tonight's going to be a long night."

Batman flew off in the Batwing to extinguish the city set ablaze.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: This chapter was posted in February, 2020. This story was crafted before and has nothing to do with 2020 events. **

Selina leaped up to the penthouse balcony. She sauntered to the glass door and used her clawed glove to carve a hole in the glass six inches in diameter. The cat Faunus playfully slipped her tail through the hole and used it to deftly flick the door's lock. She could've done it easier with her hand, sure. But there's something more fun about using a Faunus trait to rob the rich of Atlas blind. Added insult in the name Catwoman.

She retracted her tail and casually opened the door, entering the suite. She focused her Semblance and paced through the home, admiring the gaudy delicacies.

Her first stop was the closet entirely devoted to the owners' collection of wine. Some of them cost as much as the monthly rent of a Mantle apartment. She inspected bottle by bottle: labels from every respected winery across Remnant, plus a few known only to the most elite. Ironically, in trying to be uniquely refined, the collection was nearly identical to every upper class home she'd ever had the pleasure to break into. And just like those, most of the bottles ended up being tossed over her shoulder and shattered on the tiled floor. Insult to injury.

"Well, hello," the thief purred as she produced a particular bottle. "_Violi di Notte_. Didn't expect to find you here. I thought the last of you were at the bottom of the ocean after that tragic White Fang attack. That must make you... priceless."

Having made her choice, Selina paced over to the kitchen and pulled a pair of wine glasses from a cupboard. She popped the cork with a claw and poured both glasses. She then took one of the glasses and placed it on the opposite side of the island counter from her.

She looked up to the caped figure standing in the center of the room. When he'd arrived, she was impressed to say she didn't know. She didn't notice him until she reached into the glass cupboard.

"Bat," she greeted the Dark Knight.

"Cat," he responded back.

Selina picked up her glass and leaned across the counter. "Did you know my Semblance is Silence? When I focus it, I can move around and not make a sound. I can have this entire conversation and no one would be able to hear a word I say. If I focus hard enough, I can even disrupt my visual perception. It's not so much that I'm invisible. I can just convince people's eyes to forget that I'm there. Yet in spite of all that," she took a sip from her glass, "you can always manage to find me."

"Did you know you've used this line before?" Batman stated bluntly.

"You should try the wine. _Violi di Notte_. Almost extinct. One of the last made by the hands of Faunus slaves." She raised the bottle to look over it one last time. "It's a shame. It has a nice flavor," she said before letting the bottle slip from her fingers and shatter on the floor.

"Is that what you're doing tonight? Raiding wine cellars?"

Selina downed the rest of her glass before answering, "Please, Bat. You know me better than that. This is just fun on the side. The real prize is Miss Marroonne's jade necklace. I figure with Harvey's little stunt keeping the aristocracy locked in their panic-rooms, now's the perfect time to do a clean sweep of their jewelry cabinets." She set her glass down and rounded the counter, picking up the other, still full one. "Speaking of Harvey, I assume he's the reason you came to me tonight."

"What do you know about the riot?" Batman questioned, still standing stoic.

"If Harv has his way, it'll be more like a revolution." The cat Faunus answered as she leaned against the counter and swirled her drink. "He's been giving grand speeches about rising up and taking the city back from the oppression of Atlas. He's really got it out for the Schnees in particular."

"I saw as much from the news," the Bat confirmed. "Who does he have behind him?"

"The working man; the proletariat; the oppressed. A lot of disgruntled, would-be revolutionaries who've been talking about it for decades and finally decided to give it a shot. Mostly Faunus and their sympathizers."

"White Fang?"

"Surprisingly, no. Not a single flag or Grimm mask. They're following Harvey."

Batman groaned thoughtfully. "Harvey… it's been a week since he was presumed dead."

Selina took a sip from her glass. "Hear the building was set to explode by Jacques Schnee and his connections. When the DA pushed for that Faunus miner to get SDC compensation, they had to send a message. Blew up the poor soul's apartment building and the visiting DA with it. Though it looks like he only got half blown to hell."

Batman was quiet for a moment. "I have to stop this."

"Why?" the Faunus asked, a hint of venom on her tongue. "It's not like Harvey doesn't have a point. Atlas is crooked and we all know it. The corporations have us all in their pocket. The SDC practically rules the whole kingdom. And you don't know how hard it is being a Faunus in Atlas, Bruce."

There was a long pause between the two. The cat took another sip from her glass.

"Selina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… but we both know this uprising won't be clean. The mob won't stop until the anger has run its course. And it will attract more violent types who only want an excuse. The longer this is allowed to go on, the more innocent lives are put at risk."

"It's okay. I know," Selina reaffirmed, her cat tail waving behind her. "This all has just… struck a nerve. Lord knows I don't have it as bad as most. A tail isn't hard to hide when you know how, especially when you have a Semblance like mine." She looked down at her glass. "And maybe me breaking into a bunch of penthouses is my way of getting caught up in the emotion."

"If you want to do this the right way," Bruce offered, "I'm still lacking the proper evidence to prove the Marroonnes are guilty of tax evasion."

A grin crept across the cat burglar's face. She downed her second glass of wine and tossed the glass over her shoulder. "I'll see what I can dig up."

She could swear she saw a smile out of the corner of his mouth.

"I have to go, Cat."

"I know you do, Bat."

Batman turned to leave through the balcony door.

"Say 'hi' to Alfred for me," Selina called out before he leaped over the balcony's railing, soaring off into the Atlas skyline.

* * *

General Ironwood stormed through the doors to Jacques' office. "Jacques, we need to talk."

The CEO spun in his chair to face the general, but remained seated. "James, I'm surprised to see you. With everything happening on the news, is now really the best time?"

Ironwood stomped to Schnee's desk and planted his palms on it before asking, "Did you do it?"

A smirk crossed Jacques' face. "I'm going to need you to be more specific than that."

"The explosion last Thursday at 8:37 PM. The apartment building in the Narrows. Did you cause it?"

The smirk faded. "Don't be preposterous. I'm the CEO of a Dust Company, not a demolitions agency. Of the two of us, you're the most apt at explosives."

"You're also Jacques Schnee. You have more 'friends' than my men have ammunition. Just because you yourself didn't do it doesn't mean you didn't delegate. It doesn't mean you're not still responsible."

"Let me ask you, James, what cause would I have to destroy a random building in the Atlesian ghetto?"

"It was the home of Wesley Mauve. The explosion was the day after he testified in Dent's case against the SDC for unlawful termination of employees-"

"Of which it is entirely in our legal right to do, based on the contract of employment signed."

"That's beside the point. The point is that his testimony had a major effect on the case. And then, that same night, at the exact moment Dent arrives at his home for a visit, the entire building explodes, allegedly killing both Mauve and Dent. It looks really bad, Jacques. So I'll repeat my question. Did. You. Do it?"

There was a tense silence between the two. Jacques stood from his chair, planted his hands on his desk, and leaned in closer to Ironwood.

"No, General. I did not."

The silence continued as Ironwood glared into Schnee's eyes, trying desperately to find some kind of tell; a dart of the eye, a twitch of the lip, anything to give away his lie.

There was nothing. Jacques Schnee was a master of his craft. When he told you something, he knew how to make certain you believed it. Ironwood knew this. He still suspected his complicity in Dent's "accident," but his ingrained suspicion in the man was all he had to go off of. He had no actual proof. And there was still that possibility that he didn't actually…

"I'm deploying some of my men to guard your home. I'd advise you to evacuate the building and get there yourself. I can provide you with an escort if need be." Ironwood turned from the desk and made for the door. "I'm still not unconvinced that you're responsible for this, but Harvey Dent looks wholly convinced you are. With the mob he's amassed, I don't think he'll settle for anything less than your head."

"Then you'd best do your job, General," Jacques called out to the departing Ironwood.

* * *

Sienna Khan was waiting in the comm room set up in the White Fang's Atlesian base of operations. It was normally used to coordinate with foreign factions and to oversee combat missions. Today, it was being used in a far more unorthodox and impromptu operation here in Atlas.

"Has he called in to update yet?"

Sienna turned to the one with the question: the acting leader of the White Fang, Bandar Lang. He was a 6'8" gorilla Faunus with swept-back, black hair, a full beard, broad shoulders, and muscular, powerful forearms coated in thick black hair. He held his chest out and head high, treating every room as if he owned it and everyone within.

"Last he reported, he was following the riot's march, waiting for a shot," Sienna answered her superior officer.

Lang snorted loudly. "Well he'd best find his opportunity quickly. The longer this self-proclaimed revolution is allowed to go on, the more attention it will receive."

Sienna chose now to voice her opinion again. "We could let Dent finish what he's started. The longer we let him go, the easier our job will be after he's done. An Atlas weakened from within will be more vulnerable to attacks from the outside."

"Atlas has been the empire of Faunus oppression for centuries, and none have been more guilty than the Schnees. When their bloody retribution comes, I want it to be by the hands of the White Fang; not by an Atlesian human who claims to act on our behalf. This is the last time I will say this, Khan."

The tiger Faunus sneered under her breath. She was often the one actually planning and running the White Fang's operations. But Bandar Lang was the figurehead. He was also bankrolling much of the organization from even before they took a more aggressive approach to seeking equality. And he knew how to work a crowd like no one else.

_But he's egotistical and arrogant,_ Sienna vented internally. _He hired this human assassin to train our troops, then fired him for giving opposing military advice. He branded him an enemy of the Faunus to tie up loose ends and botched that, losing a whole squad over his pettiness. And now that someone else, a human no less, threatens to take credit for his goals, he turns to the assassin again to keep the stage cleared for him. This is a waste of resources and time._

"I have a shot," Deathstroke's voice came over their speakers.

"Situation?" Sienna requested.

"The crowd has reached a police line. It's a standoff," the mercenary reported.

"Any sign of the crowd dispersing?"

"Unlikely. Some of them look like they've been chomping at the bit for violence."

"Where's Dent?"

"He's front and center of the group, trying to appeal to the Atlas PD's better nature. With his way with words, I'm not unconvinced he'll succeed."

"And you have a shot?"

"I do."

Sienna sighed quietly. "Tak-"

"Hold your fire!" Bandar Lang suddenly ordered. "Look at the screens."

Sienna looked up to the array of monitors arranged on the wall, all set to different Atlesian news channels. They were all presenting the exact image Slade had described: a line of Atlas police in riot gear opposing a crowd of angry Atlesian lower class, human and Faunus alike. Between them, Harvey Dent was trying to talk the police down from preventing their advance. Many of the officers were beginning to lower their weapons at his words.

"These news channels are broadcasting across Remnant," Lang explained. "This is global knowledge. The world knows about Harvey Dent and his revolution now."

"And you wanted him dead before it can get worse," Sienna questioned him.

"It's too late. If he dies now, he'll be a martyr… Deathstroke, is your rifle silenced?"

"It is," Wilson answered.

"Do you have a shot on the man directly to Dent's right? In front of the crocodile?"

"I do."

"Kill him."

"What?" Sienna questioned.

"Confirm order," Deathstroke requested.

"Fire," Bandar Lang confirmed.

Before Sienna could object further, the crowds in the news footage changed. Dent suddenly turned back to his followers. Slade's target was hidden from view by the larger crocodile Faunus behind him. A visible wave of anger rippled through the revolutionaries. The officer line braced for combat. Dent could be heard shouting. He pointed accusingly at the officers. His followers charged the line. The crocodile broke through instantly. The cameras cut away to the stations' reporters and anchors, horrified expressions on their faces.

Sienna Khan watched in shock. Bandar Lang chuckled behind her. "And now this 'revolution' has attacked the Atlesian police force seemingly unprovoked. That should be a nice stain to Mr. Dent's reputation."

"Deathstroke," Khan addressed, "was he a Faunus?"

"Does it matter?" the assassin asked.

"It matters," she answered.

There was a beat.

"She had a tail. Wolf tail, I think."

The tiger Faunus clenched her fists and gnashed her teeth. "Damnit."

"Her loss will be avenged in the coming storm," her superior stated, cold & rehearsed. "Deathstroke, follow them. Stay hidden. Keep us updated. I want Dent's death subtle, quiet, and unremarkable."

"Changing position," Slade responded. "Going dark."

Sienna was still quiet, bothered by Lang's order.

"We're at war, Sienna. Sacrifices must be made. It's all for the betterment of the Faunus." He noticed Khan still refusing to speak. "From Shadows."

Sienna let out the breath she'd been holding. "We'll Rise."

"Alert me when Mr. Wilson updates."

"Yes, sir."

**A/N: In the flashbacks to Contract, I stated the new leader of the White Fang after Ghira Belladonna to be a nondescript man (Never clarified Faunus type to hedge my bets). Then Volume 5 introduced Sienna Khan. So then I came up with Bandar Lang as a leader between the two to "keep continuity" with my own stories as well as RWBY Proper.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story suddenly got significantly more complicated to write when certain 2020 events started happening.**

**Disclaimer: This story was crafted before any of that and has nothing to do with any of that.**

**Also, for those who are not reading my other fic, RWBY: Chaos, Bruce Wayne's Semblance is Detective Vision (as Dick & Barbara called it). It gives him increased passive perception of his immediate surroundings. When focused he can expand its range or focus in on extremely fine details.**

Bruce was still six blocks away when the fighting started. That was close enough to hear the roar of the crowd. He was already hurrying to catch up when he caught wind of the police line. When he heard the sound, he broke into a full sprint along the rooftops of Atlas. Every second counted.

Five blocks away.

He passed protesters in the street; the ones who'd been at the rear of the crowd. They were fleeing the scene. Clearly, a brawl was not what they had signed up for.

Four blocks away.

The rear of the crowd was in full retreat, following the lead of the early runners. Bruce was thankful for how many of these there were.

Three blocks away.

He saw the tear gas canisters being launched over the crowd ahead. The police were trying to disperse as many as they could before they could enter the fray. Gordon was going to get reamed for this tomorrow, but Bruce was close enough to hear the fighting. That gas was a tactical move made in a state of life-threatening danger.

Two blocks away.

The street was engulfed in tear gas. Wherever the canisters were emitting the smoke-like powder from, the crowds moved in whatever direction constituted as "away." Unfortunately, that meant that some were being pushed towards the combat.

One block away.

From here on, it was a riot. These protesters were here to stay. They were here to fight. Based on the looks of them, some were here to kill. Bruce pulled smoke grenades from his belt as he ran.

The line.

Chaos.

Violence.

Bruce hurled the grenades into the street below. He produced a handful of batarangs infused with Lightning Dust and threw those in a line between the concentrations of rioters and Atlas PD.

He continued his sprint and leaped over the edge descending into the fray. His smoke was already filling the street, disorienting the crowd. The batarangs hit the ground and the Dust pulsed electricity, stunning the fighters in their radius and dropping a few who were too close.

Batman landed in the street. He activated his Semblance and went to work.

He grabbed the nearest rioter and slammed him into the ground.

He turned to a crowd of three stomping on an officer. Three ice-infused batarangs stopped them cold.

He approached an officer in a rage, beating an already downed Faunus.

"That's enough!" Batman shouted as he grabbed the officer by his vest and threw him to the ground. He pointed to the one he'd saved from the three rioters and ordered, "Get him out of here!" The officer refocused and complied.

A man's shout alerted him to the pipe wrench being swung at his head. He leaned away and followed his dodge with a powerful right hook that dropped the attacker.

A Faunus with eagle wings flew over, rising up to divebomb the police. Batman fired a grappling line at her and yanked her back to the ground.

A guttural roar echoed through the smoke.

Batman dove out of the way of the oncoming behemoth. He leaped back to his feet to see the eight foot, crocodile Faunus turning back to face him.

"We were secretly hoping to get a taste of you," Croc growled.

_We?_

The second attacker came from behind. She was nimble, her footsteps nearly silent. She leaped through the air and swiped a clawed hand across Batman's cowl, barely missing skin.

She landed gracefully and spun back to the Bat, seductively sliding her forked tongue over the claws on her glove she'd struck with. "Estarás delicioso."

Croc charged again. He swiped with his left claws. Batman raised his gauntlets high to block the hit. Croc aimed low with his right uppercut. Batman took it to the gut.

With him temporarily stunned, Copperhead rushed in and leaped at him again. She went legs first and wrapped her thighs around Batman's neck. She threw her momentum around and spun the Bat off his feet.

He was quick to pick himself back up, but was only on his feet for a moment. Croc had closed the gap and was lifting him off the ground, one massive hand gripping each bicep. The Faunus pulled him closer and opened his toothy maw wide.

Batman thought fast. _He's still a Faunus._ He reached into his belt and yanked out a small handful of loose Fire Dust. He closed his eyes and flung it into the air between them. He felt the small explosion singe his skin and heard Croc release a reptilian shriek.

Croc released his grip and reached to his sensitive eyes that were now seeing spots.

Batman landed and drew two batarangs from his belt. These didn't have any Dust effects, but were specialized all the same. He flung them at Croc, each piercing one of his scaley shoulders enough to hold. A second later, they released a high-pitched frequency that forced the Faunus to clutch his ears and shout in pain.

On cue, Copperhead leaped over her partner and landed herself on Batman's shoulders, legs wrapped around his neck and sitting up so she looked down on him. She swiped both clawed gloves at his face.

Batman raised both gauntlets to deflect both attacks before gripping her thighs and throwing his upper body to the ground. He slammed her down hard into the pavement and thoroughly knocked the wind from her lungs.

It was at that moment that the sirens began to wail and the turbines of airships came roaring in, blowing the smoke away.

Atlas military ships flew down below the buildings. Their bay doors opened and Atlesian Knights dropped down into the street. The machines began targeting anyone without a badge with nonlethal, concussion rounds and stun batons.

That included the masked vigilante.

Batman caught the baton of one charging him and flung it at another aiming its cannons before tearing the robotic head clean off the first. When more turned their sights on him, he fired a grapple to the rooftop nearby and flew up to it, letting Ironwood's machines do what they were designed to.

He looked down to see the riot dispersing. Some were placed under arrest. Others were incapacitated by their new foes. Multiple were already unconscious. Most, including the two reptilian Faunus he'd fought with, fled the scene.

Over a dozen Atlesian police officers were injured. He'd have to confer with Gordon to find out how many wouldn't be returning to the line of duty.

Of all he saw below, Harvey was not among it.

_This is a mess._

* * *

Jacques stormed through the front door of his manor with an escort of Ironwood's troops following in behind him. Klein and his eldest, Winter, stood in the foyer, seemingly awaiting his return. His two youngest, Whitley and Weiss, hid at the top of the stairs.

"Klein!" he called out.

"Yes, sir?" his butler jogged over to his employer, ready for his orders.

"Please assist the Corporal here with navigating the manor. _Apparently_ we're to batten down the hatches for when this so-called _revolution_ gets here. Make sure they don't touch anything."

Though Jacques slathered the statement with sarcasm, Klein recognized the grave messaging that Jacques himself was underestimating.

"Yes, y-yes. Corporal, please, this way. Allow me to show you the best vantage points for you and your men." The butler led the troops to the manor's east wing.

"Father," Winter said as she stormed over.

"Winter, I suggest you make yourself comfortable," Jacques cut her off before she could begin. "It's unlikely you'll be going anywhere tomorrow. But I'm sure the academy will still be there in a day or two."

"What is going on out there?" she demanded to know. "We heard an explosion. We saw smoke. The news is saying there are riots. We saw them threatening you."

Jacques marched up the stairs, heading to his office. Winter followed behind him.

"Yes, people are threatening me," he answered still with his back to his daughter. "People are always threatening me. There have always been those jealous of our success. The only difference is now the animals have discovered fire."

"What are we going to do?" Winter asked.

"Nothing. We're going to do nothing. We'll let Ironwood deal with this. Lord knows my taxes are paying him enough to deal with it."

He reached the top of the stairs and turned to head to his office. It was there that he reached his two youngest. Whereas Winter's fear made her angry, these two were somber and let their fear radiate off of them.

"Whitley, Weiss, chins up. Look sharp. We're not in trouble. If you despair, the rabble's already won. Winter, take care of your siblings. You're not out of this house yet, so you can still be helpful. I have important work to attend to."

With her off his back, Jacques marched to his office and closed himself in. With the door closed behind him, he let out his frustrations.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he yanked off the tie that was clipped to his collar and threw it to the floor. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it into one of his chairs. "If that goddamned DA had just stayed dead-"

"So I take it Mr. Dent is alive?"

The voice caught him by surprise. He realized he'd forgotten to lock the door, but the majority of his surprise came from who it was speaking to him. Jacques pulled back his anger and straightened up.

"Hello, Willow," he greeted his wife standing in the doorway. "I'm surprised to see you conscious at this hour. Impressed, really."

"Winter was to leave tomorrow," she replied as she entered the office. "I thought it best to take it easier today."

"I didn't realize moderation was a skill you still possessed."

"It was an occasion." Willow closed the door behind her. "So Harvey Dent is alive?"

"Yes, he is. Worse for wear by the looks of it, but alive."

Willow nodded in understanding. "And he's blaming you for the explosion?"

"That can be assumed."

"Is he right in doing so?" she asked directly.

Jacques clenched his fists and felt his blood simmer again. "Why does everyone assume I had anything to do with it? Accidents happen all the time. It was the Narrows, for god's sake."

"You're not saying no," Willow remarked.

Jacques' eyes narrowed at his wife. "I didn't think I needed to, I suppose." He paced closer to his wife until he was looking down his nose at her. "It might do you some good to remember that you are _my_ wife. Do you know what that means?" He didn't let her answer. "It means that nothing else matters. That's all you'll ever be to the mob. As far as they're concerned, you're just as guilty as I am. If given the chance, they'd have us hang side-by-side, and probably still not be satiated. So before you join the savages in accusing me of things you know nothing about, I'd suggest you remind yourself that _I_ am the only one on your side."

Willow didn't meet his eyes. She didn't retort either. She couldn't.

Satisfied with his victory, Jacques led his wife to the door and into the hallway. "Now that that's settled, it might help your nerves to start on another bottle. Winter's not going anywhere any time soon, so you won't have to worry about controlling yourself. You can wake up when the storm blows over." He closed her out and ensured to lock the door this time.

* * *

"Gordon, we don't have time for this," Ironwood argued. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but Atlas is on fire. And if we take Dent at his word, he's not done yet."

"Believe me, General, I noticed," Jim Gordon replied. "But we have time for this."

Atlas's police commissioner and military general were stood on the roof of the Atlas Police headquarters. Gordon had called Ironwood to meet him there to "regroup." Ironwood begrudgingly complied. They'd been waiting for a few minutes now and the general was getting anxious.

"Gordon," he interjected again, "I don't know what it is you asked me here for, but-"

"I know, General. I know. But trust me on this one." He looked out over the smoking city. "He'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"Gordon," a low voice sounded from behind the two.

Gordon grinned. _Every damn time. _He turned to face the man in question. "General Ironwood, allow me to formally introduce you to my friend, Batman. He'll be helping us get our kingdom back in order tonight."

Ironwood took a moment to take in the figure before him. Specialized combat gear. Utility belt. Long, black cloak. Black cowl with only his jaw exposed. Eyes hidden behind white lenses. The man looked like something out of fiction.

"General," the dark knight greeted him.

"So the Bat of Atlas is real after all," Ironwood mused. "I take it you're the one to thank for Mantle's recent decrease in crime?"

"I do what I can," he answered.

"I believe you destroyed one or two of my droids tonight."

"They got in my way."

"I'm sorry."

"As am I."

"Glad I could finally introduce you two," Gordon stepped into the conversation, "but I called you both here to talk strategy. My men took a hit tonight so I'm going to need more help from you than I'd prefer to ask for."

"How bad?" Batman asked.

"Over a dozen injured officers that won't be returning to duty for a while. More that are still being patched up, but will be back on their feet soon." He lowered his gaze. "I have some families to visit tomorrow, too." He looked back up to the two men in front of him. "I thank you both for saving who you could."

"Your men were brave," Ironwood assured him. "I'd like to attend whatever memorial takes place for them."

"I should've gotten there sooner," Batman lamented. "Do you know what set off the attack? I don't believe Dent would have called for an attack on the APD."

"That's what I thought," Gordon agreed. "But the footage from the news helicopters is giving me my doubts."

"We all saw him in front of the courthouse," Ironwood said. "He doesn't look like the man we knew before that explosion."

"I'm not convinced," Batman argued. "Harvey fought with us to make this kingdom a safer place. More than anything, he believed in Mantle and cared about its people. Gordon, he knows you and the officers working for you. It's Atlas he's going to war against. He said as much to the news cameras. Atlas and Jacques Schnee."

"I've already recommended Jacques stay in his home until further notice and sent a squad to guard the place," the general reported.

"Tell me," Gordon asked, "do you think he had anything to do with that explosion in the Narrows?"

"He claims he didn't. But I've known the man long enough to know that he's rarely the most honest man in the room."

"I'm looking into it," Batman told them. "I don't have anything definitive yet, though. It's been a long week since Dent's disappearance."

"So what's next?" Ironwood asked.

Gordon replied, "I've got who's available processing the ones we've arrested and looking for leads on where the rest ran off to, but I'm pretty short handed. And after getting kicked as hard as we were, my boys are scared."

"I can bring in as many troops as I can spare to assist you and hopefully raise morale," Ironwood said. "Unfortunately, this _is _going to draw the Grimm. I can't guarantee for how long until I need them back to defend the walls."

"Whatever you can give, I appreciate it."

"I've called for a state of emergency," the general informed them. "The order's being given now for citizens to stay in their homes until further notice. Hopefully that prevents any civilian casualties."

"I'd like to question some of the rioters you've brought in," Batman requested.

"I'll arrange it," Gordon responded. "And I've got something interesting I thought you might want to see: a body of one of the rioters. Died from a gunshot to the head."

Batman paused to review the riot in his mind. "I didn't hear any guns fire."

"I didn't authorize my men to use any. We wanted to de-escalate and disperse," Gordon said. "My gut tells me that dead Faunus holds the answer to why this went so badly so quickly."

Batman narrowed his eyes. This had the potential to completely reframe the situation.

"I'll go to the morgue," he decided. "I'll leave you two to coordinate your reinforcements. We need to find Harvey before this can get any worse."

* * *

Only about half of Dent's following remained. Many ran off as soon as the tear gas was launched. Some didn't escape the military and the Bat. Those that were left rendezvoused in the last place the APD would want to look: the sewers beneath the streets of Atlas.

They were recommended by a Faunus named Otis Flannegan. He was a dirty fellow with a rat tail and a bit too much knowledge of the sewers.

As for the sewers themselves, they conveniently ran all across the floating city and could be accessed from most streets. If you knew how to navigate them, like Flannegan concerningly did, you could stick to the systems designed for rain and avoid those for… other sewage systems. Unfortunately, not everyone was lucky enough to drop down into the right pipes. Several parties arrived to the rendezvous smelling, sweating, and swearing.

They weren't pleasant, and that's why the police would be hesitant to investigate them. The Bat, however, would be less deterred to go in after them.

_Damn him_, Harvey thought to himself as he waited for what was left of his revolution to meet back up and be ready to move out. _Doesn't he see that I'm doing what he does? I'm cutting through the red tape to save the kingdom. I'm taking his methods to their natural conclusion._

He thought back to the police line. He'd lost someone tonight. A Faunus girl died right in front of him tonight.

Harvey flipped his coin repeatedly. He found it calming. _It was too close. The target had to have been me. The shooter missed and she died for it. Gordon's branded me a criminal; a dog that needs putting down._

He caught the coin and checked how it landed. Clean side up

_No. Jim and I were friends._ Are _friends. And Batman was trying to stop the violence. Officers died tonight. That's not what I wanted either._

He flipped the coin and checked it. Burnt side up.

_They tried to kill me. They've been corrupted. Corrupted by Schnee and the rest of the elites. I'm sure they put a price on my head. Gordon has a crooked force and he doesn't even know it. Batman's defending a bunch of wolves in sheep's clothing. And of course Ironwood's military is with them. He lives in the clouds, not caring about those of us stuck on the ground. You don't care what happens down here as long as the peace is kept, do you, General?_

He checked the coin. Burnt.

_We stay the course. Atlas bleeds. Schnee hurts. Mantle rises up._

"Hmm… The Rise… That's not terrible."

Harvey pocketed his coin and approached two of the nearest protesters: Waylon Jones and Larissa Diaz. They were violent, but passionate. And they hated Atlas's elite.

"How are we looking?" Dent asked the two.

Jones took a second longer to register his question. His ears were still ringing after fighting Batman.

"We have all that we're going to," Diaz answered. "The rest are either captured or cowards."

Harvey grimaced at that situation. "Then spread the word that we're moving on. Get Flannegan up here. We need him to lead us to our next stop on the list."

Only about half of Dent's following remained. But the half he had left was committed to The Rise.

**A/N: For those who aren't too deep into Bat lore, Otis Flannegan is the name of a lesser villain called the the Ratcatcher.**


End file.
